guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Honorable Sarah/Rantful
Dragon Swords and Weapon Mods Dealer Holy cow! someone who actually shares my ideas for both of these! Seriously Anet, listen to Sarah!!!!!--Fiznuckin Biznitch 00:05, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Yay for you, well written and verbose in the extreme! I actually enjoyed reading this. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.101.116.73 (talk • ) 18:10, 4 March 2007 (CDT). Good luck with the dark/light damage swords, those would be kinda imba :p — Skuld 04:31, 28 March 2007 (CDT) I agree, a sword dealing Chaos, Light or Dark damage is highly improbable, since those damages are otherwise unachievale exept through wands and ignore all +armor against elemental or physical mods. The ebon and shocking swords are perfectly feasable, though I doubt the skinf on an Ebon Dragon Sword would be that sweet, a Shocking Dragon Sword with an effect similar to a Storm Bow would definitly be sweet.--Devils Apprentice 17:37, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :I wouldn't care if it had 0-1 max damage, req 18 swords. I just want the freaking Light one for the look on a 55. +5 and +20% on that, I would take that in a heart beat. The Paintballer (T/ ) lolz was laughing my socks off (oh wait, am i wearing them? *checks feet*) while reading this, TOTALLY agree with your ANET changed section, and the newbie/noob section too =) Cnk3 23:12, 8 December 2007 (UTC) noob vs newbie I have to ask, may I use your Noob/ Newbie box thingy? =) Caramel Ni 22:02, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :fire away, good sir. do a lady proud. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:05, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, I also stole it... it is just so excellent. I can't believe I never found this section before, I read the entire thing the moment I found it. Incredibly engaging! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:28, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::it's unbeleavably cathartic ;) --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 03:37, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I do the same thing... I just don't write it all down. Much more cathartic if you say your rants out loud (preferably screaming). :D [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:38, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Added it to my Userpage and edited a little to fit my Userpage.- ''Leader Rat'' 04:56, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Speaking of noobs, I saw the healing hands comment on the main rantful page. I gotta say, I used it in HM on Koss I slapped together back when I saw doing HM miss/vanqs in Ascalon. I gotta say, it worked quite well. It may just work with the right play style though. It would be used in his initial agro gathering, then the slow recharge was just enough to releave pressure on the occasions it would build up. Was not a universal skill that worked everywhere. Maybe that makes me a noob, or maybe I just like playing devils advocate for the underdog... finding practicality in poor skill everyone makes fun of. I'm not saying there aren't better builds, but in the right circumstance, it surprises me how well some skills that are popular for the crowd to make fun of can have their place. --Mooseyfate 02:55, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :Healing Seed etc. (T/ ) 04:14, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Insomnia Sucks Can I add myself to the list? For the last coupla' weeks I have been editing until around 4 AM every night. And, I actually suffer from Insomina. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:40, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :i was just using it to keep track of my insomnia. 4 signatures in a row at successive times. let's do this thou --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 03:47, 28 March 2007 (CDT) yep yep yep And yep. BTW, if your still lookins for a guild (or alliance with where you are), mine is small (4 active, 6 or 7 total) and doesn't give a hoot about PvP. We even have an alliance that adds another whooping 2 people to the mix! (they use our GH, and we share help once in awhile (like when getting Tyria GMC!)). If I remember correctly, we should just recently be at 1 Kurzick faction now, but only because we care (oopsed and put some faction in it once). You can't hurt our guild, as everyone in it (so far) knows at least one other person in it in that thing called Real Life™ (well, one knows 2, the others all know everyone else, for years). Queen Schmuck 02:25, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Mapping I can't help with Cantha 100% map (I never bothered/desired to finsh that campaign), but I have minimaps of all regions of both Tyria and Elona 100% (+) maps in the links below. Open the map files with full screen image viewer. Run GW in window mode and make mini-map as large as screen or the map files, which ever you prefer. Quickly Alt-Tab between programs (GW and image viewer) to easily see areas you need to uncover. Since all images were taken from mini-map maps, there is no worry of cloud cover confusion that you get from M map. http://preview.tinyurl.com/2z7pcc 20.5 MB - Tyria 100% + (probably 102% between both sets) *JPG files (smaller with some minor loss of quality) *2 sets of 100% maps **mine are mini-mapped from Abaddon's Mouth **alliance friend's from other places http://preview.tinyurl.com/2cndce 62.3 MB - Elona 100% + (probably 101%) *BMP files (large, easier to spot diffs (no JPG munge)) *1 set of 100% maps (if you d/l TC Fish's map it shows some other spots) Good luck and go slow. Queen Schmuck 18:40, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :I got 100% with my assassin in Cantha (a little easier vs Tyria). If you have photoshop, there is a technique to overlay the master copy over your copy and compare the differences to see where you might be missing something. It can do wonders. I can explain it more but it'd be pointless unless you have photo editing software. --Vortexsam 04:45, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Re: Signet of New Content this is why we need to put real effort into the build section, and have a very short list of very good builds. Seconded. Hard Mode killed the 'any build works in PvE' arguement. A builds section is a more valuable resource than ever. sigh. Anyway, I say this primarily as someone who's been inspired by HM to figure out how to competently monk again, after over a year of ignoring that character. If it ever happens that I do happen to incomptently monk for you, please keep in mind it's just newbishness, not noobishness. AnticDevices 11:39, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :don't feel alone, i've the same issue. my monk has almost a year's worth of dust on her. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:04, 11 May 2007 (CDT) You are invited to test out and comment... A build from the collaboration project : User:Lullysing/Kaga/Build:W/P_Muscled_Spearchucker... --Lullysing 09:09, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ( Please, Don't hurt me ) Cartography :I would say hugging the walls of the barabarous shores, and possibly making sure you've got everything around pogramh is key. the desolations has a lot of small gimmicky nplaces that don't seem like much, but do count for maybe .1% of the total. but mostly, hugging the walls is key.--Lullysing 08:32, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::Hang in there, as an owner of a shiny Legendary Cartographer title myself, can assure it is possible, even if can feel fustratingly like it's not when you're scaping walls until your nose bleeds, (in which case recommend stepping back from the wall "just a little" :D). Assuming you've gone through all the Grandmaster cartography guide tips already, the best tip I can give is beg / borrow / steal a laptop or set up a second PC beside your GW computer, load up someone else's completed 100% map, maybe turn up the brightness, or contrast on the monitors and just compare screens, look for those tiny inconsistencies, especially the middle of areas, or really dark edges. And persevere. Good luck. --Wolfie (talk| ) 08:49, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::It doesn't really help when your stuck now of course, but my own technique is to enter a zone and not leave until I'm 100% certain I've been everywhere. Then I spend a lot of time running up walls, often from 2 different directions (just in case). Elona in particular has quite a bit of leeway, a large part of Crystal Overlook has been fogged over each time the game assigned me 100% completion (I mapped the rest anyways). Cantha I'd suggest attempting to get into the 2 competetive missions, which can be almost impossible but helps a good bit. Tricky to map since the mini-map doesn't update, but just blindly running at all the walls or even pulling up the main map while moving works. Unwaking Waters is another zone to check: Even with a master's time it's possible to pretty much map all of that during the mission, but there's at least .1% near the kurzick side afterwards. Not much, but everything helps. Best of luck in your endeavors. -Gildan Bladeborn 01:47, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :::the gimp is my major photo editor, but i'm not beyond assulting my brothers software collection for photoshop. he's rich and does that stuff as part of his job. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:11, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :I recently got Tyrian Grandmaster Cartographer after working off and on on it for nearly a year. Since the arenas have been removed, getting into major glitches is a MUST. Also, there are a lot of shrouded areas that are only revealed by scraping over one spot on the map. Beyond the obvious grandmaster cartography guide things, scraping each and every mission is necessary (I actually went through the entire Prophecies storyline a second time just to scrape the missions). Wherever there is a beach, scrape tightly (North Kryta Province and Watchtower Coast are two great examples). Doublecheck each and every outpost as well (e.g.,Marhan's Grotto and Maguuma Stade). Finally, make sure to go NORTH along Rurik's path in The Frost Gate. That was 100% for me. ::As for Cantha, Fort Aspenwood and Jade Quarry count. (as do The Aurios Mines and Altrumm Ruins). In the Jade Quarry's case, you're going to need to recruit your friends into seeding that mission with enough people to play it. Last, don't forget that Elona's Remains of Sahlahja mission counts for Cartographer (2% according to GWiki ;)). TaCktiX Observer mode :No, in order to understand the half of it, you'd have to have been on the Vent channel of a Halls winning team before. Spikes are called (if it's a spiking team) about once every 4 secs. Targets are switched just as often. Only one person on the team actually knows what's going on (the caller), the rest just follow along most of the time. If you kill the caller... then it gets really random. And as far as IWAY etc go, it pretty much is random. If you want to understand it, I suggest doing a lot of PuGing in HA. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:32, 22 April 2007 (CDT)